


Hair

by LivinLaVidaLisa



Series: Stories of Thedas II (Dragon Age Writing Prompts) [24]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sexual Tension, no beta we die like men, no i mean the fluff for Cullens natural hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-24
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-26 08:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30103194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivinLaVidaLisa/pseuds/LivinLaVidaLisa
Summary: 24. HairDorian's favorite pastime is teasing Evelyn.
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford
Series: Stories of Thedas II (Dragon Age Writing Prompts) [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172069
Kudos: 10





	Hair

**Author's Note:**

> also a cute continuation from yesterdays prompt "Pariah" 
> 
> but I'm in a far better mood now!!

Normally, Evelyn and Dorian would play chess in the garden, where they could sit in the shade of the gazebo and enjoy the view of the plants. Today, however, the chantry sisters had decided to gather there and sing hymns. Evelyn didn't mind but Dorian wasn't having it, so they decided to go to the Herald's Rest. They managed to put together a make-shift table and chairs made of boxes and crates, Dorian found a decent red table cloth and draped it over the large crate with a bottle of wine and two wine glasses and called it, "good enough." 

Their game had been going smoothly and Dorian hadn't even tried to cheat once, but then the soldiers came out onto the training grounds and started to prepare for their drills. Evelyn had never watched the men who fight in her armies train, and she found it fascinating. She had always trained with her magic and watching those without it work their bodies was a point of interest. In the corner of her eye she saw Dorian slowly hovering his fingers over Evelyn's chess piece and slapped his hand away, "really Dorian, you think I wouldn't notice you doing something so obvious?"

"I suppose that was a little bold," Dorian chuckled, "but it is your turn and you've been busy making moon eyes at a certain ex-templar across the way."

"I was _not,_ " Evelyn blushed, "I was just watching the soldiers train." She looked back to the board and thankfully Dorian hadn't had the time to move anything around, she carefully considered her next move before picking her next piece and capturing one of Dorian's. He groaned when she removed his piece from the board and Evelyn giggled, "that what you get for cheating." Dorian had started to think over his next move. Evelyn took a sip from her wine and her mind started to wonder, was Cullen out with the soldiers? She hadn't seen him but she wasn't exactly looking out for him either. 

She now scanned the training grounds for the familiar coifed blond hair and a red surcoat, but she couldn't find either amongst the crowd of soldiers. Evelyn frowned and looked back to the board and saw Dorian smiling smugly at her, "you don't recognize him do you?" Evelyn shrieked back and felt her face flush, Dorian took that as a confirmation and crossed his arms over his chest. "Oh, now that isn't good," Dorian said grimly, "you know what that means don't you?"

Her brows rose up and set her wine glass down, "no... What does it mean?" Evelyn felt her nervous, had she missed something crucial? Was there something about Cullen she didn't know? Dorian sat across from her and took his sweet time answering her. Dread pooled at the pit of her stomach and she felt like the anticipation would slowly kill her.

Dorian finally leaned in over the chess board and Evelyn mimicked his movements, he cupped her ear and whispered, _"it means you and the Commander haven't made mad love yet."_

Evelyn's face was burning and she quickly sat back in her chair, crossing her arms, "Maker, Dorian!" She huffed, embarrassed from Dorian's correct assumption. "How would you even know such a thing," she grumbled.

"Easy, my lady," Dorian took a pointed sip from his wine, "our dear Commander regularly keeps his appearance neat and tidy, wearing his red coat with the majestic lion's main, and not to forget his perfectly styled hair." Evelyn nodded along, still not sure where Dorian was going with all this, "so if you haven't seen the man red-faced, unruly hair, and sweating without his clothes on one can only reason that: One, you've never watched him train before and two, he's never bedded you."

Evelyn felt her blush grow with each passing second and buried her face in her hands, "we've only kissed... a few times..." she mumbled.

"Fasta vass," Dorian admonished, "you two go at a snails pace... However, the way he's been staring at you it can't be long now." 

Immediately Evelyn shot up straight and her eyes went wide, "he was looking at me? When?!" Her heart began to race, she and Cullen had been together for a little while now but Evelyn still felt butterflies when the Commander's attention was on her.

"He's still looking at you," Dorian laughed. "He looks a bit like a sad puppy, if you ask me. You've barely paid him a second glance."

She whipped her head back towards the soldiers and inspected each face as best she could from the distance. Right when she was about to give up again a glint of light shining off a sword caught her eye. The man holding the sword brought it down on a practice dummy, slicing the thing in two with little effort. Evelyn wondered why he wasn't using a practice sword, he turned around and Evelyn sucked in a quick breath, it was Cullen. 

He had forgone his red surcoat in favor of a plain white tunic that was drenched in sweat, the cloth clung to his muscles. Using the sword in his hand he pointed behind him and shouted something to the soldiers, he was loud enough to hear but Evelyn could only focus on on the way the muscles in his strong arms looked with the sleeve of his tunic rolled up to his elbows. The other soldiers began hitting their dummies with their wooden swords in the same fashion that Cullen had demonstrated, but Evelyn's eyes stayed on her Commander. He must have been out training with the others for just as long as his pomade had been sweat out leaving a mop of blond hair in his eyes. Cullen ran his free hand through his wild, messy curls pushing it out of his face and Evelyn was sure that was the most sexual thing she had ever seen in her whole life.

"So that's why Varric calls him Curly..." she said dumbly in a trance, and barely registered Dorian's laugh. Evelyn's heart skipped a beat when Cullen looked over at her, he gave her a lop sided smile and waved and she was quick to reciprocate. Cullen turned back to the soldiers and Evelyn let out a dreamy sigh.

When she turned back to the game she noticed the board looked quiet different than when she last saw it. _"Dorian,_ " Evelyn warned her fellow mage. Dorian just shrugged like he didn't know what she was talking about and a sly grin spread across his face as he twirled his moustache between his fingers. 


End file.
